bonkasfandomcom-20200214-history
Black canary (all-star)
this article is about the hot woman from all-star batman and robin. she is kindof a heroine and kindof a criminal. history volume 3 dinah lance is the bartender in a pub. the drunks think she is hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot! and I agree. there is a long list of things said to her by the drinkers and drunks in the pub. here is that list: what part of ireland you from mommie I'm a go for another young lady miss gorgeous over here, girl rememb er me? we met in my dreams hot momma princess miss darlin' het, I'm one eighth irish sweetie y'know baby I'm part irish myself pet super barmaid hey lady hon hit me mamasita hit me hit me hard miss girl nice shoes anybody ever tell you you got the sweetest smile tweet for me honey baby miss gorgeous are you from tenessee ooooooh ma'am barmaid hot stuff are you from tennessee? cuz you're the only ten I see barbie baby tweet for me honey are your legs tired? because you've been running through my mind all day canary sexy baby doll get me another honey get me another damn, girl that butt of yours looks good '' ''are you from tennessee canary is that one fine looking butt '' ''dream girl sexy miss sexy baby oh,yeah oh, yeah come to momma... love chunks miss- we could use some shots over here hey, sexy oooh,oh. oooh, oh, baby... sweet chunks barbie baby do the other angels miss you in heaven remember me? we met in my dreams cuz you're the ten I see birdie baby cakes too good. too good. your hand's right on it. dipstick you're the man (a man has just place his hand is feeling dinah's butt ) quiet, man. I am totally dangerrously in love. my whole life I been waiting to get my hand on something like this. Dinah: I hope it was worth it what? what you say sweet cheeks at this point black canary starts beating up all the drinkers and drunkos holy jumping geezus what got into her glagg dinah: It isn't near closing time, gents we're still open for buisness hukk we was only flirting love... gyarrrgg dinah: gyaa dinah: shaakk blagg dinah then robs all the drunks. tenders her resignation and drives away on one of the drunkos motorcycles vol 6 black canary has a fight with some goons in which one of the goons calls her love chunks making her mad. she beats up the man and moves onto the rest of the goons. she then steals their money but is attacked by police. batman then arrives and defeats the police and attacks the army of goons that has just turned up vol 7 once batman has finished beating up the goons dinah and batman engage in a conversation that goes a bit like this. dinah: has anyone ever told you, my good man, that you are totally hot batman: not for thelast few days no dinah: consider yourself told then black canary engages herself with snogging him. she jumps up into his arms and starts the dirty great big snogging hertlegs no longer touching the floor she curls them up and puts one either side of batman's leg squising in tightly. they enjoy every moment of it their faces sweating. theycontinue this but batman pushes her down while still kissing and he lies on top of her. hte image cuts top the thunder. then it shows batman and dinah's faces next each other masks still on and batman's cloak wrapped around the 2 of them. it looks like the mask is all balck canary is wearing nothing. black canary then redresses and batman offers her a lift the two then get in the batmobille and black canary starts to smoke after a long chat the batmobille drives off into the distance personally I want to feel her fine looking butt and maybe some other body parts hotness rating 9/10